


Couch

by Aliemah



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliemah/pseuds/Aliemah
Summary: Kaidan wakes up from one of Jack's nightmares. They've only known each other a few days but Kaidan already knows he cares for her. Soft and short fluffy piece.





	Couch

He woke with a start, feeling a surge of energy coursing through his body. Normally, he only felt it when he was awake, or when he was having a nightmare. But he was sleeping well until just now. Glancing down in his arms, he saw Jack tensed, her teeth bared in a snarl and her skin crawling with blue tendrils. While he wanted to hold her tighter, he knew that wouldn’t work out well for anyone. Instead, he pulled the arm not underneath her completely away, giving her a small nudge with his other trapped hand.

“Jack, you’re safe,” he said softly before he waited to see if there was any response. When there wasn’t one he leaned down to place his lips on her cheek, smirking a bit as her biotics greeted him with a tingle. He spoke the words again, this time in her ear. And she jerked slightly before she took a minute and her breathing finally caught up to her awake state, rapid and panicked.

Kaidan brought his other arm around her, simply laying it against her body until she remembered where she was, and then slowly curling it to wrap her up again as she calmed herself slowly, face now twisted with exhaustion and embarrassment as her own hand was brought to her face.

“Did I wake you up again?” she mumbled.

“I don’t mind.” he shrugged it off, pressing a kiss to her temple. She seemed to stiffen again for a moment. He took notice. “Is… that okay?”

“Just not used to the tender crap.” she murmured, then chuckling a bit. “It’s not bad…”

He smirked and gave her a gentle squeeze, pulling her closer against him on the couch as they both laid there, looking out the window on the Normandy at the stars passing by. He was now suddenly aware they were both completely nude, but he distinctly remembered locking the door to the lounge where they were after she’d come in last night.

“You know,” she started with a laugh, “for an old man, you keep up pretty well.”

“Old man?” he laughed back, “I distinctly remember us talking about the fact that there’s only a ten year age gap, is that really old to you?”

“You act like it sometimes,” Jack snorted, turning to look him in the eye.

They’d really only been talking with one another for a week or so, since picking her up from Grissom Academy, but Kaidan could tell he was absolutely smitten with her and a tiny part of him hated that he was so readily comfortable with her. What happened to those walls he’d put up over the years to keep himself from getting close to anyone?

“I’ll give you that,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He liked the small physical spark that sometimes lept between their lips before making contact. It was different and reminded him that they’d both seen the worst of human biotics in their childhood, but that things were different now and they were making the best of a terrible situation.

Nevermind that he seemed unable to take himself away from her lips when he’d planned to. A quick kiss turned into a longer one. A couple of times now, it turned into hours-long bouts of fighting with their tongues and teeth against one another. Something about her pulled at him and made him want to be reckless and give in to her. After the fact, like now, he was pleasantly surprised by the lack of regret or embarrassment from acting in such a manner.

A hand reached up to the back of his neck and Kaidan sighed against her lips, pushing himself up so there was room for her to roll onto her back before he settled over her again, cradled between her legs as they wrapped around him once again. Before he could pull his lips away to ask, he felt her legs nudge his hips towards her enough times that it could not be mistaken as a request. She pulled his lower lip between her teeth and Kaidan groaned as he managed to escape her for a moment, grinning down at her and glad to see she was smiling up at him as well.

“You are an insatiable treasure,” he murmured into her neck as he brought himself closer to her, only to be paused by her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” Jack’s voice was cold and distant. His head practically snapped up to look at her.

“Tell me why I would tell you something like that and not mean it? You are a treasure, Jack,” his voice was soft, and he kept still until he saw the blush rise on her cheeks as she reluctantly looked at him. “I mean that,” he added, brushing his thumb over her pink cheeks.

“I’m just not used to all this… soft… affectionate crap.”

“I can stop if you don’t want that, just say the word.” He planned on having to wait but found her shaking her head.

“You don’t have to stop. It’s nice. I’m just not used to it is all.”

“Then I’ll just have to help you get used to it,” Kaidan grinned before he leaned down to kiss her cheek again, slowly moving his lips along her jawbone and down to her neck. There was a soft laugh that took hold of her, and for those brief moments, Kaidan could have sworn he had never known sadness in his own life.


End file.
